


Bite me like one of your French boys~

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink Mention, It's just porn again, Keith is Count Dracula, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Count Dracula, or Keith for short, has been alone and in want of a bride for far too long.The wafting scent of one Takashi Shirogane might just be the answer Keith was looking for~
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Bite me like one of your French boys~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lole_cuzican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lole_cuzican/gifts).



> When a crack title pops into my head that's the end...
> 
> For my absolutely wonderful, beautiful, fantastic friend and beta Lole!!! Love you~

The night was dark and stormy inside Count Dracula's castle, perched atop a cliff face overlooking the raging sea. He sat by the fire, crystal glass in hand as he swirled the mysterious red liquid. 

'Dracula', that was what the long-dead townspeople had named him. However, the Count went by a different name, one he had not heard spoken in over a century. 

Keith.

He sighed, was the weather making him sentimental? Or perhaps his mind was finally showing its age as he sank down deeper into the plush chair. The castle was empty, his servants only came in to work during the day, working feverishly to complete all tasks before the sunset. Keith chuckled, the thought of such terrified humans truly amused him.

A crash of lightning, followed by rolling thunder not far behind as Keith heard a knock at the door. Strange, he must have been mistaken, there was no way anyone would venture all the way up the cliff to his castle... if they knew what was good for them. He ignored the sound, playing it off as a trick of the mind however, perhaps it was real.

Knock. Knock.

There was no mistaking it a second time, someone was definitely at the door. Keith frowned, perturbed that anyone dare disturb him while he was sitting by the fire doing nothing. Maybe if he ignored it...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Damnit, guess they weren't leaving. Keith sighed, slowly standing up from his chair and placing the delicate glass down on his antique serving table. He noted that the decanter was getting low, perhaps he should request a refill from his guest~

The Count strode through his enormous castle, taking his time to glance at passing portraits, making sure curtains were drawn and smoothing down the lapels of his riding jacket. Keith had no use for modern clothing, why change when he never left the castle? His tight pants clung perfectly to his long and muscular legs, thigh high boots complementing the length. He opted to wear a high collar white shirt under his jacket, finished with a blood red brooch pinned at his throat. The color complemented his deep blue eyes, almost purple in colour. Long black hair cascaded down his shoulders and back, braided messily and tied off with a red ribbon. 

Red was such a becoming colour, Keith thought to himself as he finally reached the front door.

The thick, heavy oak door was not an issue for Keith to open, he enjoyed how daunting it looked and sounded as it slowly creaked open. The rain was nearly whipping sideways with how windy it was, Keith was glad that he wasn't venturing outside on such a night. A figure stood in front of him, tall and cast in shadows as light beamed out from the castle. They were broad, Keith couldn't help but note. 

"Um... it's raining?" The figure spoke, voice low and gravelly yet his words were more of a question. A silly and obvious question.

"It is." Keith answered, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I'm wet..." The figure really had a way with words.

"You are." Keith was now _definitely_ grinning.

"Come, warm yourself by the fire... you'll catch your death out here~"

The figure seemed to nod behind his cloak, hood pulled up far enough to hide his eyes and much of his face. Keith, barely standing to one side, gestured for the stranger to come in from the storm.

"Are you lost little lamb~" Keith's silky voice rolled through the air as he slipped behind the stranger with an unnatural ease.

"Here... let me take your cloak~" he couldn't help the air of joy reverberating in his throat. Finally, something alive...

... Is what Keith initially thought before his (metaphorical) breath caught in his throat. As the stranger undid the clasp of his wet garment and it fell from his shoulders, he turned around with a flourish. The first thing Keith noticed was that dazzling smile; the second were piercing, steel grey eyes and the third?

A sudden rush of blood to Keith's nether regions. 

"My apologies for knocking at your door at such a late hour, my car broke down and I've been walking for over an hour until I saw a light and followed it here..." The stranger told his tale and Keith could only nod.

"Anyways, my phone is dead and no one knows I'm here could I borrow yours to call a tow truck?"

Oh the stranger was asking Keith a question.

"I do not have a telephone, my apologies." The Count had finally pulled himself together enough to answer with a modicum of grace.

"If you wish, you may stay the night and I shall send word to the village that you are in need of... assistance." He hung up the stranger's cloak to dry before picking up a near-by candlestick. He had no need for the light, but his guest might appreciate it.

Why did he care... he never cared before?

"Oh! That would be fantastic! Thank you!" The stranger beamed such overwhelming happiness Keith could have melted from the heat of it.

"It is no issue, please, make yourself at home..." He began to walk back towards the inner chambers of the mystical abode, feeling rather than seeing that his guest was following right behind.

"If it would please you at a later time, would you care to _join_ me for dinner~"

The castle was like a dark maze of winding hallways and rooms, too numerous to explore unless you knew where to look. Keith strode forwards with confidence, the light of his candle casting shadows against the walls, flicking demonic visions that weren't a trick of the eye.

"We have arrived." The Count stepped into his study and towards the cackling fire, before finally turning around to take in his... quite wet guest.

The man, Keith made a note, was in what appeared to be a white button up shirt and black slacks... although both those were soaked. Keith's eyes lingered as he took in the man's... prominent size and heard him clear his throat.

"Thanks, you didn't have to help me... I really appreciate it!" The stranger strode forward with an outstretched hand and that same brilliant smile.

"Takashi Shirogane... but everyone calls me Shiro~" 

The man, Shiro, stepped into Keith's space and the vampire couldn't help but _let_ him. There was just... something about this stranger that had Keith almost-

Enthralled.

Keith looked away first, clearing his throat and feeling? What was that heat radiating from his cheeks? It was impossible for him to get sick, it didn't make any sense!

"Come. Stand by the fire." The Count looked away, gesturing towards the enormous fireplace.

"I shall direct you to a guest room for the evening, you may change the-"

Keith's words stop abruptly as he turned back to Shiro, mouth now agape in utter shock. The man, every beautiful inch of him, was standing completely naked in front of Count Dracula's fireplace. In all of Keith's 500 years nothing like this had ever happened, so there truly were no words to share.

"Sorry! Where you saying something?" Shiro turned his upper body towards Keith and beamed.

"I thought I could dry faster this way!"

Ah. Yes... this man is one of fine beauty, but perhaps lacking in common sense? Keith whipped around quickly and headed for the door.

"I shall fetch you a towel and a change of clothing..." He was too shaken to think of anything else to say.

"Haha thanks! I mean, if I'm still this cold even after standing naked in front of a hot fire we might have to cuddle up!!!" Shiro laughed, oh how sweet the sound flowing through Keith's ears as he nearly tripped out the door.

That sound bore through his bone... bones! Keith was a vampire, so the fact that he managed to fly off to one of the guest rooms on the other side of his castle and back within moments... might have be slightly surprising. 

"I have returned-" Keith strode back into his study and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, sorry... couldn't help myself~" There was Shiro, naked and lounging like some sort of exotic creature in the plush animal fur rug in front of the fireplace.

Keith was speechless as his gaze wandered over the hills and plains of Shiro's body. Light from the fire cast dancing shadows over every inch of the stranger's delicious skin. Keith licked his lips, a rumbling growl being forcefully drawn from his throat as he had to stop himself from materializing on top of the beautiful man and devouring him. Not once had Shiro's eyes left his gracious host, not even as his fingers grazed down that heated skin. Keith noted, with half his current brain cell, the marked scars across Shiro's skin.

Fuck, he wanted to run his fangs over every ridge, sink his teeth in and rewrite each scar. Keith hadn't noticed he was somehow closer to the writhing form on his rug until a soft moan fell from Shiro’s lips.

"Fuck..." Those steely grey eyes could barely be seen from Shiro's dilated pupils.

"Y-your eyes..." 

Another growl fell from Keith's lips. Blood red orbs held fast on Shiro's body, gaze drawing lower and lower with those dancing fingers until he gasped in awe.

"Hmm~ what about my eyes~" Keith wanted to hear it, to _know_ how much he affected such a delicious morsel.

Shiro's cock grew, pulsating with that delicious blood as the larger man finally took it in hand with a groan. He twisted his wrist, palming the leaking head before squeezing it tightly with a gasp.

"Red... they're so beautiful!" Shiro stifled a whimper as he continued stroking. Keith couldn't help but grin, fangs bared as he stalked closer, almost circling like a true predator as he passed near his well-worn chair to deposit his jacket.

Shiro's back arched off the rug, stroking himself a few more times before finally letting go. With bent elbows propping himself up, Shiro smirked in the Count's direction with devastating beauty.

"Thank you for taking me in from the cold~ I'm sure there is _some_ way I could repay you~"

If Keith was capable of breathing he surely would have choked.

"Do you know who I am?" The Count managed to sound more composed than he actually was.

Shiro grinned, devilishly wicked as he rolled over onto his hands and knees before Keith. He rose slowly, the long lines of his lithe body more perfect than any of the ancient marble sculptors could ever hope to reach.

Keith barely reacted as those deft fingers, the same ones that had just brought his own manhood to fully mast now held the Vampire's hips steady. Shiro took his time, unlacing those tight, restrictive trousers, unbuttoning delicate white buttons before _finally_ having Keith bare to the room.

Eyes blown wide with desire and things unspoken looked up through long lashes as a gravelly voice shook Keith to his core.

"You are Count Dracula, creature of the night, a Vampire who has lived for 500 years... one that feeds on the life blood of humans to survive."

Keith froze, this human knew who he was? What he was? But before he could do anything Shiro acted blindingly fast. The larger man was human, yes, but stronger than Keith could have imagined as he flipped him down face first onto the rug. The Count was utterly shocked but could have easily countered if not for the next words spoken.

"You are Count Dracula... and I shall be your bride." Shiro had one of Keith's arms twisted behind his back, hips raised in the air as he leaned down to whisper.

"I've been waiting... so long for this moment..." Fingers wandered over heated skin as Shiro took his time to explore every inch of the vampire.

"You know who I am... I seem to be at a disadvantage..." He might have sounded calm, collected, but Keith was anything but. Inside his mind was racing, who was this human that dared to touch him in such a manner?!

More importantly... why did Keith not feel any desire to move?

"Hmm~ I guess you could say I'm a local... given over by an archaic law to appease a monster~"

Ah. That silly thing... The village in the valley below Count Dracula's castle believed that handing over a bride would put a stop to his feasting.

It did not, usually.

"However, I chose to come of my own volition..."

Keith couldn't think, his body completely unresponsive as Shiro drew down the smaller man's supple skin, across his spine oh so slowly before stopping just at the small of his back.

"Will you kill me then?" Keith scoffed, all he could do in that moment really.

A deep, reverberating chuckle from behind him snapped Keith's will back into his body as he turned to gaze upon the stranger that had such a hold on him. Shiro let go, in order to use both hands to open up such a precious and delicate flower.

Keith could feel his eyes widen in surprise, this _human_ , if he was even that... there was only one word that came to mind.

"Yes."

With permission given Shiro dived forward like a starving man, lapping at that puckered fruit with his strong tongue. Keith cried out, back arching as it was his turn to writhe against the enormous fur rug. Shiro was relentless, caressing what seemed to be an endless depth as Keith's cock hung throbbing and leaking between his legs. 

It was too much and not enough. Just as the licking flame began to build and build deep within Keith's core, the stranger pulled out with a chuckle.

"Hmm~ you look beautiful like this, writhing in pleasure beneath me~" Shiro's voice was deep and held such desire Keith wondered if he would burn with it.

"I am not one to submit to just anyone..." Keith's own words sounded distant and sultry as he gazed back at the beautiful man. That beaming smile came again and the Count couldn't stifle his moan.

"That pleases me to hear... Husband~"

Keith hadn't felt like this in... Longer than he could remember. The way that this stranger took complete control over him, pushing into his body with such precision it was beyond overwhelming. Shiro took Keith apart again and again, rising to that edge before stopping.

"Hmm~ you haven't come yet sweetheart, not good enough for you?" Shiro's voice sounded wrecked as he pulled away from the Count's slippery hole with a smirk. Keith gasped, cold air hitting heated skin as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Haven't... eaten... enough..." How he was out of breath when he didn't even breathe was beyond comprehension. The sexy stranger laughed, long and full as Keith whined at the beautiful sound.

"Oh baby~ you shouldn't have told me that~"

Shiro flipped Keith over onto his back, dragging the vampire's hips flush with his own as he began to grind that enormous cock along Keith's in a slow roll of his hips. Keith gasped, the look on Shiro's face was predatory, absolutely beautiful and nearly... Vampiric.

"Ah~ wha-" Keith's cries were cut off as Shiro wrapped his large, warm hand around both their cocks and squeezed tightly.

"Let's see just how far you can go~"

Keith didn't know how much time had passed as Shiro stroked and squeezed their cocks, playing with the heads and spreading leaking precum over their shafts.

"F-fuck... ah~ no more! Please~" Keith begged, back arching off the floor before collapsing once again.

"Wanna... come..." Speaking was becoming difficult, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"How... how haven't you, ah~ come yet!?" Keith practically screamed, only to shiver as Shiro's deep reverberating chuckle flowed through him.

"Hmm~ I wonder~" Shiro's grin was devastating and somehow... dangerous. Keith couldn't take it anymore.

"Please... please!!!!!" He cried out for more, something, anything at all.

"What do you need, baby?" Shiro slowed down just enough so the vampire could catch his breath.

Keith was seeing stars, he had never felt such pleasure in his life as his entire body shook with it. The overwhelming stimulation was beyond fantastic but there was something else he desperately needed.

"Want you... inside..."

A growl fell from Shiro's throat as Keith gasped.

"Y-your eyes..." his voice was so small, frightened for once in his life as he finally _knew._

Brilliant golden eyes gazed down at Keith's sultry form like a piece of meat, assessing and determining that yes... he was good enough to eat. Although much of the vampire lore was correct, werewolves on the other hand were a pure product of fiction. What was way more accurate were dhampirs, 'abominations' of nature born from the melding of a human and vampire. They could shift, like vampires, but were far more bound by their instincts. That seemed to be the case in that moment.

" _MINE_ " Shiro growled again as he leaned over Keith's trembling form and scented his heated skin. His sensibilities now long gone. Keith couldn't help but whimper, afraid for the first time since... well, since he could remember.

"S-Shiro..." He tried to plead for the stranger to come back to his senses before...

With lightning speed the larger man took Keith's legs in hand, opening them wide and bending him near in half. Shiro lined himself up, licking his lips as he oh so slowly pushed that thick, leaking cock into Keith's tight hole.

"Slowly... ah~" Keith wasn't worried about dying, far from it, he was worried about being fucked for the next 3 days straight…

Keith _knew_ the rumours and myths about dhampirs, their insatiable lust being one of the more common truths among a sea of confusion. So he wasn't at all surprised as his unwarranted guest started to really fuck into him with earnest abandon.

"Shiro~ s-slow..." Keith cried out, legs wrapped around that thick waist as he held on for dear (un)life.

Another growl fell from Shiro's throat as he actually picked up speed, hearing how wrecked the Count sounded only spurred him on. Wave after wave of pleasure electrified Keith's mind and body, stars dancing behind his eyelids as he tried to keep from drowning. Fuck, he needed to come.

"Please! Shiro!!!" Keith absolutely wailed. 

The dhampir seemed to take pity, or perhaps he sought a deeper angle. Shiro scooped Keith up into a sitting position, their bodies pressed together in a sinful roll as the larger man buried his enormous cock deeper into Keith.

"Ahhh~ n-not what I... meant!" It was too much and not enough at the same time as tears stained Keith's cheeks. A rumbling came from Shiro's chest, a sound of pleasure as he slowed his pace minutely to lick up those fallen tears.

"Beautiful~" Shiro's voice was hoarse, gaining back the smallest amount of control as he dragged long fingers through Keith's hair and _yanked_. He buried his nose into the crook of the Count's neck, inhaling deeply and nearly roaring in pleasure. Keith could feel how Shiro’s cock pulsed deep inside of him... he had an idea.

"Yes, I'm yours~" He panted, tilting his neck further to allow more access. If he could just get the dhampir to bite. Another sound of pleasure escaped from Shiro's throat as he licked a long strip of skin from collarbone to ear. Keith couldn't help but shudder.

"Take it... go ahead~" He tried to goad the dhampir on but…

"Gonna make you mine... mine, all _MINE_ " Shiro's voice went gravelly and low, lower even than before as he fucked up into Keith's tight heat harder than the Count had ever experienced.

"Gonna mate you... gonna _breed_ you~~~"

Keith cried out, cock twitching with such an overwhelming desire for release. He couldn't hold on any longer, whimpering and mewling for that perfect accumulation of pleasure.

"Please, need... ah~ there, right there!!!!" He screamed as Shiro shifted his angle and found that sweet spot deep inside Keith.

Everything seemed to have stopped and sped up all at once, too much and not enough... It was the beginning of time and end of days all rolled into one. Shiro licked at Keith's sensitive skin, sucking lightly as that rumbling grew louder and louder. Keith lost all ability to control his body, falling forward as he absolutely clung to the dhampirs massive frame. He could only mirror what Shiro was doing, licking at the heated skin of the other man's neck and whimpering for permission.

"My mate~" Shiro's voice rang clear for the first time since it had all started as he whispered the words Keith so longed to hear.

"Come for me~"

Teeth sank into skin, sucking and reverberating with wanton moans as hot blood shot into Keith's mouth, and cool blood into Shiro’s. The dhampir tasted of spice and heat, so overwhelming Keith's head spun with it. Whereas the vampire tasted fresh and full bodied, the finest of wine for any discerning palate.

As those first few drops hit their tongues they both came with a guttural cry, bodies writhing and shaking from the pure unadulterated pleasure of it all. Keith felt like he was floating, so incredibly full yet he never wanted to let go.

Shiro took his time as he fucked through his release, coming again and again even as Keith whined and clawed up his back in response. After what felt like forever they had finally finished, tumbling down into the soft furs by the warm fire as Shiro slowly pulled out. He leaned over Keith, that beaming smile back on his face that made the Count absolutely melt.

"I heard about you from my clan and well... I just had to meet you~" Shiro grinned impossibly wide as he snuggled up close to Keith.

"Definitely a meeting I'll remember!" It was Keith's turn to grin like a love-struck idiot as he leaned over to kiss Shiro chastely on the lips.

"How about next time we start with a drink?" Keith could see the stars in Shiro’s eyes as their new eternal bond blossomed.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Husband~"

\- The End

  
  
  



End file.
